Princely Duties
by SHE-RAquel
Summary: King Claudus hires the royal matchmaker to find suitable brides for both of his princes before Lion-o can receive the Sword of Omens. Lions, Tigers, Arranged marriages, sibling rivalry, over-bearing/awkward parents, cat maids, and cat fights oh my! Warning: Adult situations and innuendos. Tygra/OC, Lion-o/OC
1. prologue

**NOTE: This fanfic is rated very PG-13 for mild adult situations, sexual innuendo, racial slurs and classism (discrimination on other social classes). Familiar Thundercats characters belong to Warner Bros. Original characters you never read about belong to me!**

* * *

><p>A beige Thunderian servant girl gathers the remaining laundry from the royal quarters to be wash. After taking the last load from the vacant bedroom of Prince Tygra, she exited out and followed down the corridor to the washroom. She paused for a second to look behind her because she swore she heard footsteps. However, the corridor was very empty thus she continued her stroll.<p>

The cat maid entered the washroom to find another cat maid taking down the dry laundry hanging near by a large window. It's a royal norm to avoid hanging clothes outside the palace walls in compare to the overcrowded slums of Thundera.

The maid with the dry clothes bid farewell to the maid with dirty clothes before she exited the room leaving the other maid to clean the clothes herself. The beige cat pour clean water into a big wooden tub by a pump, showered powder detergent, and selected clothes that needed to be washed first. As she began to scrub white trousers with a washboard, she heard more footsteps behind her.

Frustrated, she turns around and shouts, "Whiskers! I know you're there!" But she lost all her courage the moment she saw a very muscular tiger at the door. On the other hand, she softens her expression because she knew the handsome young tiger very well…too well.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb your work," Tygra apologized to the maid. He entered the room with a smirk and said sheepishly, "will I be reprimanded, miss?"

The maid went along with the role-play. Her light blue eyes gaze up and down on Tygra's board frame. Impishly, she covered mouth to hide her nervous giggle. She replied, "Since you are distracting me from my routine…I have no choice but to punish you anyway."

She wore a long green dress with a low curved neckline that revealed a tiny cleavage but acceptably enough to pass the servant dress code. Her brown hair was covered with a big bandana for security when working in the palace. Even her dress was fitted to show off her full-figured body that drove Tygra and other tomcats wildly.

Tygra coiled up his bolo whip and latched it behind his back. He asked, "I'm ready when you are ready to carry out your sentence, beautiful."

The beautiful maid giggled more. Then she straightens up and orders politely, "First, close the door and lock it. I do not want any more disruptions. Second, you shall wait there until I finish my chores. I will think of an appropriate punishment in the meantime, Prince Tygra." After issuing instructions, she turned around to continue her routine.

Tygra locked the door while his eyes still gaze at the maid's voluptuous figure. Then he leaned back on the concrete wall, crossed his arms, and smiled with a smug expression as he gazed at the maid's nicely round ass. The tiger prince growl suggestively, which caused the young maid to blush feverously.

"I'm only curious to ask…what does this handsome tomcat want from a humble servant like me?" The feline maid guessed playfully as she went along with the game.

The maid bent over the tub at an angle to reach for the trousers in order to entice the prince further. She also had a furry thick tail in which she curled it back to give the tiger prince a better view of her backside. Then she turned her head back to the prince and smiled flirtatiously while giving the prince a small wink.

The tiger prince arched his eyebrows as if he is surprised of her naughty behavior. Yet, he already knows what she is asking for based on her seductive body language.

He gave her a toothy grin and a confident sexy wink in return. Like a tiger on the prowl, he sneaks up towards her backside while she continues her wash.

"Hmmm, what's that pussycat?" Tygra asked as he stroke his hand on her back smoothly.

He lightly pressed up against her big rump that caused her to gasp. Meanwhile his hands were busy caressing her with one hand brushing up to her breasts. Tygra gently cupped her right breast and raised her slightly off the washboard for her ear to meet his mouth. The tiger prince snickered lowly into her ear with his hot breath hitting the fur on her cheek.

Tygra whispered seductively, "I didn't hear you loud enough."

Softly, he licked and nibbled on her little ear. He gave a beastly growl had triggered her arousal further. She let go of the soaked trousers into the tub and raised her hand to ruffle Tygra's finely groomed mane. She closed her eyes and laid her head backward, resting on his broad shoulder and sound off a tender moan close to his ear. She pleaded passionately, "What can I do to satisfied your desire, my naughty prince?"

Tyrga purred delightfully, "**I…**" both his hands fell on her hips "**Want…**"one hand stroke her tail to pull her rump against his groin hard, "**To ring…**" while the other white hand reaches under her dress, slithers under her garments, and slides between her naked thighs to pinch the tender moist skin of "**Your bell**."

She squealed in agony and in ecstasy.


	2. Hanna

Top Buttons of the wash maid's dress unhooked, a royal blue shirt (Tygra's) flown in mid-air, and exposing a striped and muscularly carved chest that took years of training, exercise, and growth. The temporary couple's hands groomed each other's fur and skin as their tongues explore the hot moist depths of their mouths. They nibbled and groped tender skin while their cat-like instincts intensified their intimate fling with vibrating purrs and beastly growls.

Their position was lazily situated on top of a pile of clean unfolded sheets that the wash maid is willingly to refresh afterwards. Tygra sat comfortably with the maiden's creamy-white slender legs hugging his hips as his hands explored underneath her green dress.

The wash maiden could feel her temperature rising and her groin pulsing as a result of his sensuous touch. She quivered when the tiger's nails gently massage around her buttocks in a circular motion. She was also at work pleasuring the tiger prince with her hands graving over the strong stiff muscles of his six-pack abs. Tygra's eyes were staring at her smoothed set of naked breasts while he listen to her compliments.

"You're so perfect," she complimented, "I don't deserve your affection. I'm not that skinny, rich, or sophisticated. I'm just a simple working servant girl."

"Oh don't be so harsh on yourself; you are not a total lost cause," Tygra casually spoke with a sluggish expression. He noticed her expression of rejection which he known all too well. He recovered it by kissing her forehead and nuzzled with his forehead against her sending tender tremors down her stomach. Suddenly her cheeks were as red as a lion's mane. They glance into each other's eyes for the moment. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes that made Tygra feel accomplished in giving her attention she needed. It also made the prince feel so desirable and important unlike _the cheetah girl he once loved long ago as a cub._

"I like how natural you are outside … and inside," He never took his eyes off her chest, "Besides, I'm not next in line for the throne that is if I marry a crown princess."

"I cannot see why your father would not crown you as the king."

"My dear, be thankful I'm not blood related. If I was Lion-o and by accident I got you pregnant, our relationship would have cause a great scandal in the court. However, I'm not Lion-o…and I don't think your pregnant, right?"

"No sign of it _yet_," she assured him with an impish smirk.

"Aren't you married?" He said and then he leaned his head towards her. He gazed into her blue eyes and whispered secretly, "or _in heat_?"

"My prince!" Exclaimed the wash maid who slapped playfully on his cheek; "I have to wash that dirty mouth of yours with soap later!"

"Oh you don't have to," Tygra replied, "I know you rather have my mouth pleasure you somewhere down below."

"Prince Tygra, you tomcat!" She pressed her plush lips against his and bites down on his lower lip teasingly. Tygra moan softly as she sucked a little on his velvet lip. She added, "Just so you know I'm engaged but it sucks to be the future wife of a gravedigger."

Tygra stare at her for a moment and gulped at the thought of getting caught by her fiancée. Well, she was only a temporary girlfriend like previous servant girls he personally shared a relationship…and bed with. His little brother Lion-o on the other hand, shared with only one and that was his beloved, Snarf.

He coughed, "Well…other than _him_ I don't have to worry about any responsibilities or trials to become a king."

"I think you have the makings of a great king anyway." The wash maid rubbed her nose against his warmly.

Tygra chuckled and said, "What makes you think that otherwise?"

"Oh that's easy! You're handsome, intelligent, groomed, muscular, tall, charming…."She described slowly as Tygra bend his head to nuzzle between her breasts, his nose smelling her strong perfume that were stimulating his senses powerfully, and deeply hummed from his thick throat sending vibrations into her fur, "and very _well-endowed_!"

"And you just guessed what's coming next for you!" The prince reached for the sash tied around his lower torso. The wash maiden touched his hand and whispered in his ear sweetly, "Please, allow me, my prince." She'd loosen his sash and slide the hem down, and revealing a "special someone" rising from his pants. Impishly, he pulled the wash maiden closer to him with his hands on her butt. She gasped at his "excitement" underneath her. She clawed his back to hold on to him while she confessed in his ear, sweet-talking to him, "Oh Ty, I don't mind getting pregnant by you! I would be honored to carry your cub."

Tygra groaned, "Well I hope your boyfriend is a tiger or at least have stripes like mine, kitten."

"I'll deal with him later," she whispered, "I am willing to bore you a litter!"

"Well can you two have your litter of cubs somewhere else?" Shout a disgruntled voice behind the door, "I have to mend the King's cape and the sewing kit is in there! Unlock this door Hanna!"

Hanna, the wash maiden, screamed in frustration, "I'll get it for you Mrs. Tabby!"

"I know you are in there fooling around with our prince, you harlot!" Mrs. Tabby cried while she banged on the door. Hanna growled aggressively at the door with her fist flashing her claws. Tygra grab her hand and kissed it to calm her temper.

"Open this door! There are shirts to be pressed for tonight's cocktail and dinner…with the brides!" She taunted with the full knowledge that it will cause a great fuss between the young couple.

Hanna glared at Tygra suspiciously, "brides? Dinner? Cocktail?"

Tygra covered his eyes then slammed his fist on the bed sheets. He confessed, "I forgot about the appointment my brother and I have with the matchmaker today."

Tygra laid Hanna aside and got off the wrinkled bed sheets. He pulled his pants back up and retied the sash on his waist.

"You know, I'm only engaged," Hanna speaks as she watched Tygra getting dress. "Which lawfully I'm still a single woman until my wedding, and I could call it off at any time so if you are considering a wife," She trailed off to let Tygra guess her proposal.

The tiger prince sighed, "Please, it's not all what it's cracked up to be."

"Really?" Hanna asked with an innocent expression. Inside, however, she was jealous that he'd choose another pussycat over her. Oh, if she could get her claws on that future bride of his!

"Kitten, you are," Tygra gazed into her eyes, then to her boobs, and to her hand that he grabbed to kiss it. He gently spoke, "very special to me but the royal life or the good life as some call is not for the faint of heart. Mark my words, you don't want to throw yourself to the lions and believe me I've done that."

"THAT MEANS NO! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR AND GET YOUR TAIL TO WORK HANNA! Forgive me your grace, Prince Tygra," Mrs. Tabby was losing her patience.

As Tygra button his shirt, Hanna asked, "I'll be happy for you when you get married, Ty. If you need company, I will be honored to serve you anytime, anywhere."

Tygra laughed softly, "Pussycat, I already know." He kissed her lips quickly and said, "by the way, you might want to button up your dress for now." The tiger prince winked at her with a smirk. Surprised, she rapidly tucked her breasts back in the dress and glanced up to find the tiger missing.

* * *

><p>Note: After watch "Into the Astral Plane", it not only gave insight of Tygra as a child but also boost character development. In this story, he will still be a <em>tomcat<em> or the Thunderian equivalent to a _ladies's man _but I think he's not so much of a player as much from before. He's a gentlemen and and quite a dashing young tiger to boot! He just can take these pussycats off of himself! He still has mixed feelings for-you-know-who and is not sure if any girl could match up his ideal "perfect" wife. Stay tune for the next chapter. The matchmaker is coming!


End file.
